


You Exist In My Song

by beewithaflowercrown



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Ernst Robel, Fluffy floofy like my other stuff, M/M, soft pure boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewithaflowercrown/pseuds/beewithaflowercrown
Summary: This was based off some Tumblr prompt about secretly drawing your crush and oop! that's the fic. (Takes place in a coffee shop, the place of all true Tumblr romances)





	You Exist In My Song

**Author's Note:**

> (this is oldddddd)
> 
> (title has nothing to do with the work, it's from the song 我的歌声里 because it seems right and I couldn't think of an art/coffee related song lyric because it's midnight buddy!)

Ernst probably had the creepiest hobby of anyone he had ever met. It all started when he had to do a candid sketch project for his art class and he thought where else better to do candid sketches then at the campus coffee shop? So one slow Sunday he settled himself into an armchair with a cup of green tea to wait for the perfect subject to come stumbling along in an uncaffeinated stupor. After about an hour of waiting and doodling cats in the margin of his sketchbook with no inspiration whatsoever from these pajama-clad college students, the perfect subject strode through the door.

First off, he was really cute. He had seen this guy around before on campus but he never said hi or made eye contact. He was kind of intimidating but some of his friends knew him, he knew his name was Hanschen, and that was about it.

Second, from an artistic standpoint, he had all this interesting contrast going on. His jawlines were ruler straight but his hair was soft and bouncy and whenever he ran his hand through it fell back in the same feathery position. He wanted to start drawing at this moment but he had to wait for him to settle so he could have an easier time referencing him. Hanschen got his coffee and sat down at a table on the opposite side of the room. He was in perfect sight line and immediately opened his laptop and started typing.

_He has cat stickers on his laptop too._ Ernst thought, flushing slightly. When he was positive Hanschen wasn’t going to see him he started sketching, capturing each detail with a deft stroke of his charcoal pencil. And it felt like all too soon he was making the finishing touches on the picture.

Maybe, I should go up to him and say hi. He thought, starting to shift in his seat and mustering the courage to talk to him. But for the first time that morning Hanschen jolted in his seat reached into his bag, pulled out his phone and rushed out of the coffee shop. _Good timing Ernst._ He sarcastically complimented himself. _You let the cute boy get away._ He stayed there for the rest of the day half-heartedly sketching other students. But he kept flipping the pages back to Hanschen just to look at him. Ernst tried to convince himself he was just looking at his form of drawing but he knew he was falling hard for a guy he secretly sketched in a coffee shop.

From then on it became a habit of going every Sunday to do homework and waiting around for Hanschen to show up. He almost always did, sooner or later. The assignment he had used as his excuse for drawing him was long over and now it was out of affection. It was the only way Ernst could think of to deal with having this crush on a guy he knew little to nothing about.

_I am pathetic._ He scrawled under a doodle one day as he waited for Hanschen to turn up. Drawing a guy in secret and never talking to him? Practically stalking him? _I have dropped to a new level of low._ He sighed. And then his phone vibrated. It was a text from Thea.

_Need help on homework, can you come to the library?_ Hanschen hadn’t arrived yet.

_I think I can skip a week of art stalking, I practically have a gallery full of these pictures anyway._

_Yeah._ He responded stuffing his phone back into his bag but not the sketchbook. He wasn’t going to see Hanschen this week so he wanted some time to obsess over the pictures.

_I am a creep._ He sang in his head as he started towards the door. Walking with his head slightly down he didn’t even register the doorbell ringing. Then Ernst head-on collided with someone making him stagger backward and the sketchbook leave his hands.

“Wow. I’m so sorry I wasn’t even looking where I was going.” He responded automatically, locking eyes with Hanschen. He had just slammed into Hanschen Rilow. Just your luck Ernst.

“Oh it’s fine,” Hanschen’s normally intense features softened into a smile, “Let me get that for you.” And he stooped down to retrieve his sketchbook which had landed face up and open on the ground.

_No._ But it was too late for that. Maybe he won’t notice that the pictures are of him.

“Wait,” Hanschen said, standing up looking intently at the picture in front of him. “Is this me?” He turned the book around to show Ernst the exact picture he was referencing. Of course, it was one of the drawings he had outlined in hearts. Of course.

“Um, yes?” Ernst squeaked.

“Well, uh, it’s really good,” He remarked smiling, “And I guess this explains why you’ve been staring at me from that armchair for two months.”

_Two months? Yikes._

“You noticed?” Ernst stammered. He could not think of where this conversation might go.

“Yeah, um,” Hanschen did that hair ruffle thing that had made Ernst’s heart skip a beat the first day he saw him walk into this coffee shop, “You know I had been trying to work up the courage to talk to you. I never went to this coffee shop before that day because I live across campus but I had a job interview near here so I decided to hang out for a few hours. And you know, the most memorable part of my day was seeing you. I came back the week after just to see if you would show up again.”

“I-I came back to see you too. I was here for an art project, I just can’t believe...”

“So do you want to go out for real some time? Like actually talk and not just do homework and evidently draw really good pictures,” He was looking at Ernst’s drawing again, it was one of Ernst’s favorites.

“Yeah, absolutely, thought you would never ask,” His last addition made Hanschen giggled, a truly perfect sound.

Hanschen pulled a pen out of his breast pocket and jotted his phone number at the bottom of the drawing. Now it was definitely Ernst’s favorite.

“Call me, yeah?” Said Hanschen smiling genuinely as he handed Ernst back the sketchbook and stepped out of the way waiting for Ernst to pass. But Ernst was frozen in place, unable to process the exchange that had just transpired.

“Did you have someplace to go?” Asked Hanschen good-naturedly and Ernst suddenly snapped back to reality. “The library!” He jumped back into action like an automaton just brought to life and was halfway out the door before he turned back to smile, lovesick, at Hanschen, who now stood self-consciously with his hands in his pockets. Probably because of the scene they had just caused at the door to the coffee shop, but it honestly didn’t matter.

“I’ll call you!”

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Genuinely did not know how to end this one so I just needed to sit on it for a couple of years but now it has a pretty satisfying ending if I do say so myself. 
> 
> So yeah, I don't know if anyone still cares about Spring Awakening, much less Hernst but hey! Might as well throw it out there.
> 
> Have I improved? If you're an OG let me know if my comma use got better in the comments!


End file.
